


Now And Again

by ProfessorFlimflam



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Final Countdown (Holby City), Canon Compliant, Countdown: reunion, F/F, Post-Kiev, Reunions, The kill list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam
Summary: Serena always seems to mess up her reunions with Bernie. This time will be different, she tells herself, as she shakes the creases out of a new and horribly expensive blouse...
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: The Final Countdown





	Now And Again

Now and again, Serena runs into the new locum surgeon, Bernie Wolfe. The first time they meet, she is raging into her phone at her mechanic, and Bernie saunters over to offer help - or at least suggest a diagnosis. It’s not actually very helpful, but Serena is charmed anyway by the too-cool-for-school nonchalance of this no-nonsense woman with the unlit fag.

They bump into one another all the time after that: lurking outside to get a quick caffeine fix: ditto in the queue in Pulses. On the roof once or twice where they had each retreated for a moment’s solitude, but found that the right company was just as good.

The first encounter that really feels like a reunion is on Serena’s return to AAU following her suspension, and she messes it up. She accuses Bernie of stabbing her in the back, when in fact she’s been covering it all along. 

She makes a bit of a mess of the next reunion as well, to be honest. Determined to push through the awkwardness and confusion following the kiss they shared, she sets the scene for a reunion of quite a different kind, with two glasses of red, mood lighting, and the empty chair placed just so. But she hasn’t prepared the right words, not to contradict Bernie’s kind but firm assertions, and the moment passes, and the wine that Serena drinks alone tastes bitter.

***

She takes more care than usual over her makeup this morning. Eyebrows a little more sculpted, cheekbones a touch more accentuated, and lipstick a shade darker than she normally wears to work. The new blouse doesn’t need pressing, but she gives it a little shake out to make sure it is uncreased. She tries not to think about the cost, or the fact that it is something a bit different to her usual workwear - why shouldn’t she refresh her wardrobe from time to time?

She glances at the calendar on the fridge as she makes Jason’s porridge - as though she hasn’t been aware of the date and its significance for weeks now. One last check in the mirror in the hallway as she hustles Jason out of the door: they will not be late today of all days. Her hair is neat, newly cut and coloured, her shoes as clean as though it’s her first day at a new school, and she has even, god help her, trimmed her fingernails, because she has done her research, and she has prepared _better_ this time.

There will be a reunion today, and she is not gong to mess it up.


End file.
